Something to Share
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Late night essays and letters from family bring two opposites together, not romantically, but together enough to realize that they have something in common and that peace can be created with just a little bit of latenight talking.


**Summary: Late night essays and letters from family bring two opposites together, not romantically, but together enough to realize that they have something in common: A lack of an understanding family. And that peace can be created with just a little bit of late-night talking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This all belongs to JK because she's just that fantastical.**

**Something to Share**

It was almost two in the morning and Lily Evans was still awake finishing her essay for Transfiguration. Her quill was limp in her hand as she scribbled down wand movements; her eyes were barely open. There was an empty bottle of Butterbeer lying next to her that she finished hours ago, and didn't pick up. Other homework assignments were strewn along the table and chair next to her. She looked longingly up at the door that led to the girls dormitory, wishing she was up there in her four poster, sound asleep like her other roommates. Instead, she was sitting in an armchair (which is more comfortable by day than night) finishing an essay that was due in mere hours.

No one else was in the Common Room with her, even the portraits on the wall were asleep. The fire was almost out now, she would need to kindle it soon if she didn't finish this essay. Lily yawned a huge yawn and stretched quickly. She picked up her Transfiguration book and put it on the table, next to her essay, and lay down her quill. She stood up and walked around, stretching her legs and hoping for just a hint of an adrenaline rush. When nothing came, she went back to her chair and pulled her essay back on her lap.

She was about halfway through her second paragraph when she heard a door slam angrily behind her, causing her to jump a little, but sink back into her chair. She was sure it was Marlene coming down to yell at her for not being in bed yet and she wasn't in the mood to get caught. All she wanted to do was finish her essay so that she could get to bed.

She heard another crash and a, "Damn it!" from the perpetrator. The voice was deeper than she was expecting, and slightly familiar as well. Lily relaxed, thinking that no one but Marlene would bother her about being up, and sat up straighter in her chair. Curious as to who it was, she turned around and peered over the edge of the scarlet chair.

Lily let out a little gasp to see the mop of long dark brown hair that belonged to Sirius Black. She was expecting a seventh year. He was fixing the table that he knocked over and putting the candles back on it, too busy to notice that he'd been caught. Down by his feet was a silvery cloak dropped in a pile. Once he got the table arranged just how it was before, Sirius bent over, picked up the cloak, and turned around only to catch the emerald eyes of Lily Evans staring back at him.

"Evans," he said, letting out a breath of relief. "Blimey, you scared me."

Lily laughed with relief as well. "I should be saying the same to you."

Sirius grinned and draped the Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders. "Well, hate to chat and run, but I've got to be going," Sirius said. He saluted to Lily and pulled the cloak over his head.

"Where are you off to, Black?" Lily asked before he could completely disappear. "It's way past hours, you know."

"Don't go all prefect on me now, Evans, please," Sirius said, sounded exasperated. He rolled his gray-blue eyes at her, but they looked slightly pleading. Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "For your information, I have to send a letter." Sirius wiggled a folded piece of parchment between his fingers. A satisfied grin was on his face.

"Who could be so important that you have to send a letter to them at two in the morning?" she asked him curiously.

"For your information, Evans, it's not that they're important. It's more of the fact that the owl will wake them up," Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"Parents?" Lily asked from her chair.

"How'd you know?" Sirius asked, stopping in his steps. He turned back to face her and took a couple steps in her direction.

"I've done the same thing, more so to my sister though," Lily said. She sighed and lay down her quill. "She doesn't exactly support my being a witch."

"Really," Sirius said. He tapped his chin and sat down. "My family doesn't approve of my being in Gryffindor. But I'm sure you've heard of that feud already."

Lily smiled. "Only through the numerous times during meals, between Severus telling me-" she cringed at his name. They had just recently been in a fight again- "and throughout the halls when you've jinxed another one of them."

Sirius shrugged and put an innocent smile on his face. "Would you rather have me in Slytherin?" he asked, though this time seriously.

"I guess not."

"Listen, Evans. My family is a bunch of pure blood lunatics. They're obsessed with remaining that way and not letting anything less, their word, not mine, into the family. I went completely against what they believe in and they hate me because of it. My brother and I used to actually be decent to each other, but now he's just another face in the crowd that I hex." He finished this explanation with a grin and tossed a dark lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Family reunions must be lovely," Lily mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and laying back on the chair. He closed his eyes. "They believe they're the most decent people in the world but they don't know how far off they are." Lily remained quiet. "It's people like you, Evans. The decent ones. Sure, you yell and stuff but that's only when James bothers you." He laughed. "I may not be completely decent but I will never be as bad as they are. They're supporters, you know." Lily gave him a puzzled look. "Come on, Evans. Of You-Know-Who. They think that what he's doing is fine and dandy, killing off muggles and muggleborns."

"Do they really?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sure, they don't consider themselves Death Eaters. They'd never admit to that. It's too much of a mess for then to get into. I don't think they are. But they think he's right in mind, doing what he's doing. I hate it."

"It sounds awful. How do you tolerate them during breaks?" Lily asked. Her abandoned essay lay on the floor next to her chair.

Sirius grinned. "I go visit the Potters. Always welcome there. Mrs. Potter even knows my favorite soup and has it ready when she hears I'm coming."

Lily smiled. "That's sweet. Potter's parents. That's weird to think about."

"They're decent, too, you know. So is James. He's just a bit pig-headed."

Lily scoffed. "A bit?"

"Well, maybe more than a bit."

"I don't get on well with my sister, either," Lily said as she bent over to pick up her forgotten essay. She placed it on the table. "When we first found out that I was a witch, a real witch, not like in our fairy tales, we were thrilled. She thought it was the most amazing thing." Sirius was listening to her story intently. "But once she found out that she wasn't going to be one, that she was just, well, normal, she became bitter. Petunia even wrote to Professor Dumbledore, practically begging him to let her in."

"Honestly?" Sirius asked, shocked. He had never before heard of a muggle getting a letter to Hogwarts.

Lily nodded. "Now I'll go home on breaks. My parents think it's fantastic, but my sister will mutter things about me being a 'freak' under her breath and make side comments when she thinks I can't hear. Last summer I even overheard her talking to my parents about how I should just not come home for this break."

"That's rough," Sirius said darkly. "Sounds like your sister has a broomstick up her arse."

Lily laughed. "The number of times I've wanted to shove one up there..." She shook her head. "Sounds like your family isn't that different though. Granted, my sister doesn't want to kill off the wizarding race, but I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with it."

"So we have something in common, Evans," Sirius said. He was grinning. "Who would have thought that this day would come?"

Lily laughed. "We both have crazy families. Lovely thing to share."

"Well, we're less different than we thought."

"True, very true." She looked back to her essay. "Well, I've got to get this thing done. It's due tomorrow and I'm only on my second paragraph."

"Right, and I've got to send off this." Sirius tapped the letter on the table before standing up. "It was nice, er, talking to you Lily."

Lily looked up at him in surprise at being called by her first name.

"You too, um, Sirius." They smiled at each other quickly. Sirius walked over to the entrance of the Common Room and pulled on his cloak.

"Hey, Evans," Sirius called from under the cloak.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast, James is planning on giving you flowers. Lilies, actually. Watch out for the pun, but don't hurt him too badly."

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, Sirius. I won't leave him nursing any wounds."

"Except a broken heart, you can't forget that."

"Maybe not this time, Sirius. Maybe not this time."

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel like I've come back from the dead. I haven't posted anything in such a long time. But this thought came to me after playing the same stupid game for two hours. It was like my brain decided it wanted to be useful. So I jumped and started writing. I hope you like it, but let me just get some things straight here. No, Sirius and Lily do not like each other in this fic, nor did Sirius influence Lily's decision to say yes to James. I know it's random, but I thought it needed a silly Lily/James-esque ending. I hope you liked it and review. They don't need to be long, but they always make me feel good.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**_Siriusly Klutzy_**


End file.
